dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Databoard
Dan Harra, codenamed Databoard, was an elite agent of Alpha Team and Dino Attack Team. Biography MSO Little is known about Databoard's past, since he rarely discusses it and prefers to keep most of it a secret. It is known that his father Jack Harra and his older brother Robert Harra were scientists stationed at Vikings Isle. Dan Harra was once a top agent of Missions and Special Operations, an organization intended to protect the LEGO Planet from threats as a successor to Libo's L.A. agency. He eventually learned the dark secret that MSO's leader, Jake Silon, was collaborating with MSO's enemies. He tried telling head MSO agents Greg Rockman, Sandy Risan, and Bill Dillun about Silon's actions, but they did not believe him. Dan Harra was then framed by Jake Silon for attempted betrayal and takeover of MSO. Because nobody would believe him, Dan quit MSO and sent a message to the LEGOLAND government about Silon's traitorous collaborations, leading to the termination of MSO's funds. For several years after that, Dan Harra worked in the Drome. Alpha Team Under the codename "Databoard", Dan Harra joined Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze when Alpha Team was recruiting more agents to stop Evil Ogel from freezing the world. While stationed in Antarctica, he helped repair the Tundra Tracker of a fellow Alpha Team agent, Frozeen. After that, the two Alpha Team agents teamed up to destroy Ogel's copies of Alpha Team vehicles. They later worked with Kotua in an infiltration mission of what they suspected to be Ogel's Mountain Fortress. As Mission Deep Freeze continued, these three Alpha Team agents became close friends and often worked together. Databoard joined Frozeen and Kotua on a mission to Adventurers' Island, which was under attack by an army of Snow Crawlers and Scorpion Orb Launchers. Databoard began working with another Alpha Team agent codenamed Shadow. He later rescued both Shadow and Frozeen, who were held prisoner in Ogel's Mountain Fortress. A short time later, Databoard and other Alpha Team agents had to evacuate Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters, which was being destroyed in a devastating earthquake. He often found himself protecting Frozeen, who had gone into shock and was temporarily insane. In addition to escaping the earthquake, Databoard and Kotua battled Ogel's massive Ice Spiders and clashed against a mad scientist named Dr. Voltage and his army of robots. They were able to win the fight when Frozeen finally came back to his senses. After a new Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters was built, Databoard participated in a massive battle between Alpha Team and Evil Ogel's forces. Despite Alpha Team receiving aid from Frozeen's FMB-Bots, Ogel's side gained the upper hand. Then, Ogel used a machine that released a massive wave of cold, freezing much of the battlefield; Databoard was one of the few survivors. Battling Ice Drones and Meda Drones along the way, Databoard traveled with Shadow, Frozeen, and Chompy to World City. There, Alpha Team fought more Ice Spiders, but Databoard and others had to rescue Frozeen from a massive tentacled monster known as the Vinscale Octomus. A massive Ice Drone army attacked World City, forcing Alpha Team to retreat back to Antarctica. Several missions later, Databoard was picked up by Frozeen, Kotua, Chompy, PBB, and a mysterious Alpha Team agent from the future. The future agent explained to Databoard that Evil Ogel had created an assassin robot that would kill every Alpha Team agent save himself, and therefore he traveled back in time to prevent the robot from succeeding. The group traveled across Antarctica in their Time Boat, saving other Alpha Team agents before the robot could get to them. Databoard eventually learned from Subzero that the future Alpha Team agent was actually a future version of Frozeen. They traveled to Alpha Team Headquarters to find Elite Agent Rich, but the base was under attack by Ice Drones and Ice Snakes. After a lengthy battle, Databoard and the other Alpha Team agents were victorious. The assassin robot was defeated, saving Alpha Team. Shortly afterward, Databoard was promoted to Elite Agent. Later, Databoard's body was controlled by Mini-Guardian 4, who caused him to commit crimes to frame Alpha Team and cause trouble with the LEGOLAND military. Under Mini-Guardian 4's control, Databoard also attacked his fellow Alpha Team agents, including Subzero. After Mini-Guardian 4 released him, Databoard had to fight an angered Subzero while trying to explain what happened. Databoard was later captured by Ice Drones and held prisoner in Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Frozeen, PBB, and Ice arrived to rescue him, but during the rescue operation, Frozeen was captured by General Evil and replaced with a disguised Ice Drone. The disguised drone damaged Ice's IC-2 Helicopter and caused it to crash. When Databoard, PBB, Ice, and the drone emerged from the wrecked helicopter, they met the real Frozeen, who was now in a G.E. Body. Although they initially mistook him for General Evil, Databoard and PBB quickly realized that he was telling the truth when Frozeen summoned some FMB-Bots. When the Alpha Team agents returned to headquarters, Databoard helped convince the rest of the team about Frozeen's identity. At one point, Databoard's body was badly wounded in battle but, on the brink of death, his Creative Spark was able to possess an Ice Blade. He teamed up with Kotua to battle a disguised Meda-Drone known as Data2. When Frozeen arrived on the scene in the Silver Scorpion, he mistook Data2 for the real Databoard and thought that Databoard's Ice Blade was possessed by a ghost, causing him to attack the real Databoard. With Chompy's help, Data2 was exposed, but Databoard's Ice Blade crashed during the battle, killing the Alpha Team agent. However, upon death, Databoard saw a bright light and was told by a mysterious voice that his time had come. Databoard was able to convince the voice that Alpha Team still needed him, so the voice brought Databoard back to life in his original Minifig body, allowing Databoard to continue fighting alongside Kotua and Frozeen. Databoard learned that Kotua had a similar experience, and together they informed Frozeen about the truth. Databoard later claimed ownership of a standard Alpha Team Mission Deep Freeze airship, which he converted into what he intended to be a "full-fledged weapon". Christening the airship as [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Databoard used it in battle against Perfect Chaos, who had been released by a mind-controlled Kotua. After Kotua took a Mexican city hostage, Databoard was able to knock Kotua unconscious in battle and bring him to Alpha Team doctors who could free him from Ogel's mind-control. With Databoard commanding the Saber and Kotua commanding [[The Voltage|the Voltage]], they pursued Perfect Chaos to Mexico, where they battled Perfect Chaos again, stripped it of its Chaos Emeralds, and trapped Chaos in the Mayan Temple once again. At one point, Databoard teamed up with Phantom on a mission to rescue Frozeen, who had been captured by General Evil and held prisoner in Ogel's Mountain Fortress. At some point prior to the Dino Attack, Databoard retired from Alpha Team and settled in LEGO City. Dino Attack The Kotua Crisis During the Dino Attack, Databoard was quickly recruited by the Dino Attack Team. Kotua had also joined the team, but Databoard was worried about Kotua's determination to exterminate all Mutant Dinos. When Kotua attacked Rev Raptor, who was trying to protect a tamed Mutant Lizard named Trouble, Databoard and Hyrode tried to intervene, and Databoard tried unsuccessfully to convince Kotua that Rev Raptor was not an Ogel Drone in disguise. Kotua fled after the arrival of Rex and a T-Rex, whom Databoard recognized as Frozeen's old friend Chompy. Knowing that something was wrong with his old Alpha Team friend, Databoard spent the following days trying to track Kotua's actions. Each time, Kotua accused Databoard of working for Evil Ogel and attacked. Databoard realized that Kotua had gone mad, but was too late to stop Kotua when he summoned the Voltage to attack Dino Attack Headquarters. Databoard infiltrated the Voltage and attempted to cut its wiring, only to be discovered and captured. Databoard teamed up with a fellow prisoner, Turahk-Kal to escape their cells, but their escape was cut short when Databoard was discovered and recaptured by Kotua. Databoard's second escape attempt similarly ended badly; he was recaptured by the Guardian Mk. IV and forced back in his cell, where he could overhear Kotua's destruction of Dino Attack Headquarters. Databoard broke free once again, and teaming up with Turahk-Kal and Glide, he stormed the bridge of the Voltage. There, they confronted the Guardian, and Databoard was able to use one of the Voltage's computers to send out a distress signal. Databoard and Turahk-Kal were able to escape to the streets below, but Databoard knew that they had to stop Kotua and the Voltage before it was too late. On the roof of one building, they were joined by PBB, who arrived in a Multi-Pod. However, they received a distress signal from Rex's PDA from aboard the Voltage and knew that they had to rescue him, even if it was an obvious trap by Kotua. They climbed inside PBB's pod and returned to the Voltage. Aboard the Voltage, they were confronted by the Guardian once again. While Turahk-Kal and PBB were taken away by security robots, Guardian brought Databoard to the command deck so Kotua could mock him. After Kotua left, Guardian was confronted by Rex, Turahk-Kal, and PBB, which distracted Guardian long enough for Databoard to break free of the robot's grip. Databoard, Rex, Turahk-Kal, and PBB fled from the Guardian and security bots. Although Rex was recaptured, Databoard and the others managed to steal Robo-Blades from the ship's hangar and escape. While PBB and Turahk-Kal flew to Dino Attack Headquarters, Databoard traveled to Antarctica in search of beam shield disruptor, which he brought back with him to LEGO City and gave to Dino Attack Team. Databoard then took an unused Fire Hammer and pursued the Voltage to rescue Rex. Although Rex had successfully escaped on his own, Dromus had been captured, and Kotua used her Urban Avenger to lead Databoard into a trap, capturing him once more. Databoard teamed up with Dromus, and together the two prisoners escaped the Voltage. Shortly afterward, the Voltage crash-landed in LEGO City and self-destructed. Databoard searched for survivors buried in the rubble and debris left in the explosion's wake. He teamed up with Zero and successfully rescued several civilians who were trapped in a collapsed building. As they finished their search, they were attacked by Robo-Agents reactivated by Kotua. Later, Databoard was assigned to a squad of Dino Attack agents including Voltage and Axel as they went on a mission to capture dinosaurs at Dinosaur Island. At Creator Isle, they were joined by Snake, Hyrode, Kai, and Venom before traveling to Ogel's Island to search for Ogel, following a false lead pointing to the infamous villain as the Dino Attack's source. There, Databoard was separated from the rest of the team and was pursued by Mutant Dinos through the jungle. He was found and rescued by his squad, but Axel and Hyrode were mutated by Mutant Dino Serum. Joined by Joey and fighting their way through ShadowTech soldiers and Ogel Drones, they searched the island for Ogel but only found one of his Skeleton Drones in disguise. Receiving a crisis call, the team traveled to Adventurers' Island, where they were attacked by skeletons and Mutant Dinos in one of the Egyptian temples and eventually teamed up Turahk-Kal and Cobra. After the mission was complete, Databoard and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. Then, they continued onward to Astor City. There they helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, and he remembered his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. Databoard was shocked to discover that Kotua apparently released Chaos from its imprisonment once again. As Chaos assumed its Perfect Chaos form and tried to attack the new Dino Attack Headquarters, Databoard summoned the Saber from its hidden location inside an Antarctic mountain and called it into battle against Kotua and Perfect Chaos, forcing them to retreat. With the Saber, Databoard and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Battling the Shadows As his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, Databoard was kidnapped by the Shadows and brought to their jungle base, where he was interrogated by Darkforce. Databoard was able to escape, stealing a Shadow fighter jet and returning to the Saber, battling his way through the Shadows' airforce as he traveled to LEGO City. Upon rejoining Voltage and his other teammates, Databoard discovered that they were fighting Dataclone, who had been planted in the team when Databoard was captured. Databoard and Dataclone fought one another, each believing himself to be the real Databoard, until Dataclone was detained. Databoard was able to use a test to prove that he was the real Databoard. Promoted to elite agents, Databoard and Voltage captured a Shadows pilot and stole his computer. Through interrogation and hacking, they learned the organization's name, motives, and location of their main base in Antarctica. However, Dataclone escaped while they were distracted. Databoard and Voltage led their team to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, who used his cloaking technologies to evade capture while he sent his soldiers to attack the Dino Attack agents. They were forced to retreat, and the Shadows pursued their T-1 Typhoon in fighter jets. When Darkforce climbed aboard the T-1 Typhoon, Databoard and Voltage fought him, and the former successfully kicked Darkforce out of the helicopter. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigate this new threat and discover the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards. Once more, Databoard was captured by the Shadows, taken to their Antarctic base in his own T-1 Typhoon, and interrogated by Darkforce, who desired Databoard's phasing device. Although he was able to escape again, the Shadows left a tracking device on his T-1 Typhoon. He teamed up with Kotua, who had been freed from the Maelstrom's influence, as he returned to his old home in LEGO City prior to the Dino Attack. There, he kept the phasing device in a box with a biometric lock that only he could open. By the time Databoard realized they had been followed, it was too late to stop them from stealing the box. Databoard, Kotua, and Blade battled their way through Shadow jets, Raptor gangsters, and ShadowTech vans in a futile effort to get it back. They discovered a large hurricane off the coast of LEGO City, created by the Anti-Voltage within. Databoard, Kotua, and Blade boarded the Anti-Voltage and were captured by Anti-Kotua. While Kotua and Blade fought Anti-Kotua, Databoard searched the airship for his box, only to be confronted by ShadowTech and a mysterious man with orange sunglasses. After defeating Anti-Kotua and stopping the hurricane, the Dino Attack agents were able to escape the Anti-Voltage. When Kotua and Hotwire were captured by ShadowTech, Databoard and Blade searched for them. They met Circuit, who told them about the Anti-Dino project sought by Cane. They were attacked by Raptors gangsters and ShadowTech soldiers as they searched for the Anti-Dino machine, seeking to find it before ShadowTech could do so. Teaming up with Kotua, Hotwire, and Kat, Databoard and Circuit battled their way through new Robo-Agents activated by Cane. Circuit was killed by Robo-Rex and Hotwire became separated from the team. Databoard, Kotua, and Kat traveled to an old MSO base to find information on the new Robo-Agents. There, Databoard was attacked by the mentally-deteriorating Dataclone and Robo-Databoard while Kotua battled Robo-Kotua and Kat was kidnapped by Robo-Kat. Flying through LEGO City in his T-1 Typhoon, Databoard spotted a pair of Shadows jets firing upon Dino Attack agents with their new phasing beam weapon. He shot down both jets and examined the phasing beam generator from the wreckage to determine how it worked. From this, he built a new device that could negate the phasing beam's effects, rendering the weapon useless, but it would need to be hooked up to all of the Shadows' phasing devices in order to be effective. He realized that this would be possible using the main computer in the Shadows' Antarctic base. Meanwhile, Cane had found the Anti-Dino Machine and went on rampage across LEGO City. Databoard returned to the Saber to fly it into battle. It took the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, the LEGOLAND military, the Saber, and the Voltage to destroy the Anti-Dino Machine. Databoard fought Dataclone one last time over control of the Saber. However, just before he could succeed in killing the original Databoard, Dataclone's brain shut down entirely, killing him instantly. Databoard realized that this was due to the Shadows' imperfect cloning technologies. Databoard teamed up with Kotua, Cobra, Voltage, Venom, and Hyrode to stop Darkforce and the Shadows from using the phasing device to destroy Dino Attack Team. They traveled to Antarctica to attack the Shadows headquarters, which was also under attack by ShadowTech. Databoard hacked into the main computer and neutralized the Shadows' phasing beams before leaving in the Saber and pursuing Darkforce's plane. He boarded the plane in a mini-ship and battled Darkforce while his teammates defended the Saber from Shadow jets. He successfully defeated the Shadows' leader and steered his crashing plane into the ocean. There, Databoard discovered an underwater Shadows base, where he was captured and interrogated once more. The base, which was actually an airship, took off in flight and attacked Dino Attack Headquarters. Databoard was able to stop the attack, but the Shadows used a machine to partially transform him into a Mutant Lizard. Databoard sneaked aboard a Shadows transport vehicle to the Shadows airship with several captured Dino Attack agents, including Hawk and Stealth, and helped them escape. The Shadows, finally defeated, initiated their plan to transform Dino Attack agents into Mutant Dinos, and Stealth was among those affected. Databoard reversed the machine's effects, but while his own mutation was not cured, Hawk saved him from giving into his dino instincts. Confronting Stealth Databoard, Hawk, Blaze, and Slash were assigned on a mission to Vikings Isle to locate missing scientists, including Jack and Robert Harra. They found the scientists hiding in a cave and, as they made their escape, rescued Spark. However, their T-1 Typhoon was shot down by Mutant Pterosaurs, and the Saber's mini ship accidentally left Databoard behind. Investigating a Viking Fortress taken over by the dinos, Databoard found Stealth in command. His former teammate was still partially mutated and suffering from amnesia. Databoard confronted her and forced her to remember her identity. Hawk, Slash, and Spark arrived in the mini-ship to rescue Databoard and Stealth, but after Lt. Axey destroyed the ship, a T-1 Typhoon arrived to rescue them. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, Databoard teamed up with Zenna and went on missions to Castle Cove and Vikings Isle. Databoard and Hawk investigated a large group of Mutants by the LEGO City harbor, where he heard a loud humming noise that can only heard by the mutants. The sound attracted the mutants to a DNA machine in an abandoned Shadows lab which mutated them further into unimutants. After the DNA machine cured Databoard and Stealth's mutations, he destroyed the machine, but the unimutants escaped. Databoard, Zenna, and Stealth traveled to the abandoned Shadows base in Antarctica, although the Saber crash-landed in a crevice. They sneaked around the base but accidentally tripped the security system, which set a unimutant free from stasis. Databoard was able to reverse its mutation and turn it back into a minifig using one of the Shadows' weapons, which undoes the effects of the DNA machine. They returned to LEGO City to cure the rest of the unimutants. After a mission to Fort Legoredo, Databoard and Stealth were traveling towards Adventurers' Island. Along the way, they rescued a drowning Zenna. Upon arriving, Databoard's T-1 Typhoon was unexpectedly attacked by Mutant Pterosaurs. While in a small hospital on the island, Databoard met up with Dino Attack rookie agent and former pirate Elizabeth Winsor. The two unexpectedly found themselves working together to defend the outpost against an invasion by Mutant Lizards. Databoard noticed that Stealth seemed to be having some problems, and his efforts to help her were unsuccessful. Eventually, he learned the truth that Stealth injected herself with Mutant Dino DNA and was transforming once more. Databoard left in pursuit of the now-transformed Stealth, determined not to stop until she could be found and cured. For many months, Databoard had made no contact with the rest of Dino Attack Team, leading his status to be considered "missing in action". However, shortly before the battle of December 21, Rex sent Databoard a private message requesting his presence, and Databoard responded. While official reports contain no records of his participation in the battle, there are unsubstantiated rumors and claims that Databoard was seen flying his T-1 Typhoon one last time during the battle. Abilities and Traits Databoard is a skilled engineer and mechanic. He can fix or build just about anything. Often times, he has displayed this ability through the technology he has designed or the repairs he has made to his battle-damaged vehicles. During his time as a half-mutant, he had chameleon abilities and could also fluently understand the Mutant Dino language. Databoard is known for his calm demeanor. Even in the face of danger, he remains calm and cool. However, on rare occasions, Databoard will lose his temper. Semick once referred to Databoard as a headstrong agent who would pull risky maneuvers when odds are against him. Databoard is also fiercely loyal to his friends. While he will not hesitate to battle a teammate who has turned on him, such as Kotua or Stealth, he will stop at nothing to try to save his friend from their madness. Trivia *Databoard was the primary character of Chronicler of Ko-Koro in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG. However, Chronicler of Ko-Koro has not participated in Dino Attack RPG since mid-2008, although he did consider returning for the final battle in Dino Attack: At War's End. While Databoard was been mentioned occasionally, he has not appeared in the RPG since then. *Andrew's "dark consciousness" once assumed the form of Databoard. While in this form, the consciousness told Andrew about the DNA Device and replicated Databoard's temporary transformation into a half-Minifig half-Mutant Lizard. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro